Hotel translyvania 3 genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with male Mavis and female Johnny
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hotel Transylvania

Male Mavis

Female Johnny

* * *

1895

A bat flies into a balcony of a castle and changes into a vampire.

The window opens to reveal the room of a baby.

A shadow approaches a crib.

Peek a boo said a man.

the baby who is a boy cries.

No, no, no said the man.

I didn't mean to startle you my little baby said the man.

 **Man: hush little vampire don't say a word**

 **Papa's gonna but the head off a bird**

I want to kiss your tush said the man.

I want to kiss your tush said the man.

Then he changes his son's diaper.

* * *

A few years later.

Nice but a maybe little more square footage I want a lot of monsters here said the man.

Then a drop of spit drops down.

They look up to see the little boy on the ceiling.

Then he crawls down the wall.

Then the boy is playing on a horse.

I'm gonna get you Malvy i'm gonna get you said the man.

Then he sees the outside and tosses the horse away.

What out there? Asks the boy.

He walks towards the window.

Then his father rushes over and picks him up.

Oh, we never go out there said his father.

Ever said his father.

* * *

Scene changes to the father reading the boy a book in bed.

And then the monsters ran away and were forced into hiding but harry the human found them and jumped out from under their bed said his father.

I'm scared said the boy.

And burned their clothes, and bite their toes, and took their candy said his father.

Don't take my candy said the boy.

Baby claws you don't need to be frightened, i'm promised your mommy i would protect you forever said his father.

 **(authors note: skipping the song)**

Scene to the boy wearing a helmet.

Just bend the legs and push off, trust me mouse said His father.

The boy changed into a bat.

Oh ha ha ha said his father.

I can fly, i can fly said the boy.

Look at you said His father.

Faster baby faster said his father.

Woo hoo said the boy.

You got it my little voodoo doll said his father.

Then his father changed into a bat and they flew around the room.

A worker came in.

Excuse me sir said the worker.

What? What? Said the father.

The boy falls into a wall.

Ow said the boy.

I'm okay said the boy.

It's ready said the worker.

They go outside the room.

Looks good said the father.

Only monsters can get in? Asks the father.

Oh absolutely said the worker.

It's hidden real nicely said the worker.

You got four hundred acres of haunted forest in front, you got the land of the undead on the perimeter any human who dares to even look over there will run away real quick said the worker.

But of course be smart no bonfire no firework show said the worker.

Yeah yeah I get it no fire said the father.

It's time my darling Martha, the place we always talked about for Malvin said the father.

No one will ever harm him here said the father.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hotel Translyvania

* * *

present a wedding is a happening at the hotel

It's ok said, Wayne.

Oh, when is this thing starting? Asks Wayne.

Oh, you made them cry Wayne said, Frank.

All except this little one said, Frank.

That's Sunny she doesn't cry said, Wayne.

She bites said, Wayne.

This is a very moment Carl said Dracula.

Any second your beautiful bride is going to walk right down the aisle said Dracula.

Oh no Drac she's not coming said, Carl.

Oh don't worry Malvin is with her i'm sure everything is under control said Dracula.

Malvy is everything under control? Asks Dracula.

* * *

Scene change.

Um yep, just a slight case of pre-wedding jitters said Malvin.

* * *

Scene change

Yep, everything is fine said, Malvin.

Please try to relax Lucy said, Malvin.

I've taken care of everything said, Malvin.

The wedding is going to perfect said, Malvin.

It's not that said Lucy.

Just said, Lucy.

How do I know i'm doing the right thing? Asks Lucy.

I know just how you feel said, Malvin.

The day I married Johana was the best of my life but I was so nervous said, Malvin.

Not as nervous as I was said Dracula.

And you should have seen my dad he was a mess said, Malvin.

I wouldn't get out of my coffin that night said Dracula.

But she knew it was meant to be said, Malvin.

It doesn't matter where you come from, or how different you are said, Malvin.

A zing on happens once in your life and you have to cherish it said, Malvin.

You're right thank you said, Lucy.

All right ok said, Malvin.

* * *

Scene changes to the wedding.

I do say, Carl.

I do say, Lucy.

Do you hear that? Asks Malvin.

Yes, I thought we locked him in his room said Dracula.

We did say, Malvin.

Hi dad Hi papa said, Dennis.

Dennis said both.

Tinkles was crying so we let him out said, Dennis.

Tinkles sit said Dracula.

Ugh, whose idea was it to let Dennis have a puppy? Asks Dracula.

Um, yours said Malvin.

Eh, right said Dracula.

Poor tinkles said, Dennis.

Dennis said, Malvin.

Look son I know you love Tinkles but we're not allowed to bring our dogs I mean our pets everywhere said, Malvin.

Ok? Said Malvin.

Ok said, Dennis.

* * *

Scene changes to the wedding reception.

DJ dancing Johana in the house said Johana.

Time to welcome the happy couple Mr. and Mrs. driggle said Johana.

The bride and groom have invited everyone to oin them on the dance floor said Johana.

Care to dance? Asks a female voice.

Is that her? Asks Invisible man.

She got stitches in all the right places said, Murray.

Ok, there is no way that is related to you said Invisible man.

She's my right arm's cousin said, Frank.

Oh said, Murray.

Ah, I see it now said, Invisible Man.

Frank wanted me to meet you said frank's' cousin.

We're arm cousins said Frank's cousin.

Twice removed said Frank's cousin.

Oh yes, I recognized that bicep anywhere said Dracula.

He thought since we're both single we might hit it off said Frank's cousin.

Maybe go on a date said Frank's cousin.

Date oh well uh it just that said Dracula.

Then Dracula enchants Johana's DJ booth.

Whoa said Johana.

Dj's booth is a sacred place said Johana.

I love this song said Frank's cousin.

Dracula? Oh, where'd he go? Asks Frank's cousin.

What's the matter Drac you didn't like her? Asks Frank.

No offense but can't be too picky you haven't had a date in a 100 years said, Invisible man.

look guys I appreciate your concern but it's not up to me said Dracula.

You only zing once and I did say Dracula.

Time's have changed buddy you even find some to zing on your phone now said, Invisible man.

What? Really? Said Dracula.

Oh no no no i'm far too busy I have Malvin and Dennis and the hotel and blah blah blah said Dracula.

Um did you guys hear that? Said Frank/

He actually said blah blah blah said, Frank.

I don't say blah blah blah said Dracula.

* * *

Scene change to the attic of the Hotel.

Dracula's phone asks what it can help him with.

Ah uh, i'm looking for a zing said Dracula.

Then his phone confuses what he's saying.

Are you kidding me right now said Dracula?

Don't you get it I want to go on a date i'm lonely said Dracula.

* * *

Scene changes to Malvin walks by the hall and sees the attic door open.

* * *

In the attic, Dracula finally finds what he wants and he goes through Profiles of woman.

Match found said Dracula.

No no no no no said Dracula.

He views a video of his match who is a rude witch.

Malvin climbs the stairs to the Attic.

No no no no said Dracula.

Dad said, Malvin.

Son, what are you doing here? Asks Dracula.

I was just checking on the honeymoon suite and I heard something said, Malvin.

Oh, i'm sorry my bed bug, I was just cleaning the attic said Dracula.

Are you on the phone? Asks Malvin

Oh, I was just trying to find a maid to help with the mess said Dracula.

Thank you i'll check your references and get back to you Goodbye said Dracula.

Dad said, Malvin.

Stop trying to hide it from me said, Malvin.

Who? What? Me? Said Dracula.

Yes, and I know what it is said, Malvin.

Uh really? Asks Dracula.

You're stressed out from working too said, Malvin.

Oh oh okay yes said Dracula.

You got me yes said Dracula.

Hey it's a big Hotel you know can't get to everything said Dracula.

But what about you you're pretty busy your yourself said Dracula.

I know it seems like now that we're working together more we're seeing each other less said, Malvin.

Oh, you're absolutely right said Dracula.

I am working too much, you are working too much, we should really take a break said Dracula.

Starting right now night night said Dracula.

Oh, i'm still here said the witch.

* * *

Scene change to Malvin walking into his and Johana's room.

Then he sees his Wife, son and their dog asleep in front of the tv.

Oh, said Malvin.

Oh, hey honey you ready for date night said Johana.

Oh said, Malvin.

That's ok honey you rest said, Malvin.

You know dad's right we need a break we need to all be together again said, Malvin.

Like a family said, Malvin.

Like we used to said, Malvin.

Then Malvin picks up the remote tries to change the channel but can't then he sees a commercial that gives him an idea.


End file.
